


【蛇盾虫】The point of no return( NC17)

by SSSspencer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hydra (Marvel), M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSspencer/pseuds/SSSspencer





	【蛇盾虫】The point of no return( NC17)

他来不及反驳，史蒂夫就进一步将他唇齿撬开，湿热的舌头抵缠上彼得舌页，没有等到年轻人有更多反抗的机会，史蒂夫的掌心就已经贴在男孩精窄的腰线，他就像捕获猎物的毒蟒，手缓慢游弋至彼得的后腰，轻易解去对男孩来说有点宽松的狱服。

“别拒绝我。”

史蒂夫的声音入侵了彼得的听觉，男孩没办法做出任何反应，他感觉史蒂夫被战术性手套包裹住的手，正轻轻贴抚过他腿根，然后毫无羞耻的捏上他的臀肉，这让彼得下意识的一颤，他努力的想要挣扎，却又被史蒂夫温柔且细腻的吻安抚。

刚过青春期的男孩还不懂得如何抵抗爱人所带来的情欲，彼得听到自己的喘息声愈发沉重，史蒂夫仍旧在继续着拨撩，他的手指蹭到了男孩臀缝间，温热的指腹抚过彼得后穴的穴口，接着缓慢碾开褶皱，将手指送入男孩紧窄的甬道里。

蜘蛛的耐力总是好得惊人，史蒂夫谙熟这点，而作为蜘蛛侠本人的彼得帕克，自然也非常清楚。当史蒂夫探入第一根手指时，彼得呛出了声闷哼，领袖者看起来并不打算对男孩施予怜悯，很快又加入了第二根进去，他在彼得体内做着扩张，逼迫男孩接受属于他像是野兽求偶一般的欲望，而彼得接受得很好。

“好男孩。”史蒂夫落下一个虔诚的吻在彼得颈侧——那正是动脉处，男孩皮肤下的搏动述说着属于彼得的活力，他年轻的躯体与力量都将为自己所有，史蒂夫想着，便探出舌尖轻轻舔过那里，而对于男孩向他暴露出脆弱点的事实，更加让至高领袖感到满意，“你一向不会让我失望，我的士兵。”

彼得被欲火烧得难受，黏腻的闷哼从他鼻腔溢出，他正分开着双腿，像个等待侵犯的荡妇那样，等着史蒂夫将阴茎填满他稚嫩又欠操的后穴。

史蒂夫没有让他等太久。

粗壮性器抵开男孩后穴的瞬间，彼得觉得他所有感官都被史蒂夫攥住，他难以挤出任何叫声，注意力都被集中在后穴，那根阴茎极具侵略性的闯进了他的身体，彼得的意志正在被无情的撕裂，又替换上新的内容。

“停下…史蒂夫…”彼得找到了一个声音的泄口，他青涩的声线还发着颤，根本是在邀请领袖的进一步侵占，他却仍固执的试图开口去艰难制止。

但没有任何人可以阻止史蒂夫罗杰斯，他总会夺回属于他的一切。这就是他现在正在做的事，他用阴茎发狠操弄着身下这个眼眶发红的可怜男孩，如狮子征服他的领地，标记他的猎物。

彼得只能张着腿承受操干，他清晰感受到快感在流入他的血脉，他的甬道也被粗壮坚硬的柱体撑满，湿热肉壁发狠绞缠于其上，领袖者茎身的每一处纹路都嵌进了他的内里，仿佛在嚣张的朝他喊叫:这身体应该归史蒂夫罗杰斯所有。

伟大的九头蛇领袖不会止于这点。

史蒂夫发狠地操着男孩，阴茎剖开紧窄甬道的碰撞声刺激得彼得绷直脚背，男孩不得不大口的喘息起来，以获取新鲜氧气，在后知后觉间，他才发现史蒂夫解除了项圈对他超能力的制约，取而代之的是领袖者的掌心，那滚烫的手并没有施加过重的力道，却扼地彼得喉头干涩，难以呼吸。

男孩抬起发红又湿润的双眼去看史蒂夫，窒息所带来的刺激，使得他愈加兴奋起来，湿热的肠壁阵阵吸绞着史蒂夫的阴茎不放，他感觉他是九头蛇至高领袖圈养的婊子，即便被发狠操干，身体也乐此不疲的承受，他在情事这方面似乎天赋异禀。

“叫我至高领袖，小彼。”史蒂夫又把这句话重说了一次。他居高临下的看着陷入情欲的男孩，温柔的吻随他倾下身的动作，一起落在彼得的鼻尖，随即他一路吻下去，吻得男孩心头发痒，恨不得一股脑的把赤诚全盘奉上。

然而英雄的意志从不会被轻易摧毁，彼得费力的想将自己从谎言中拉出，他被史蒂夫狠重的撞击，惹得浑身发颤，可怜的性器挺翘着溢出前液，史蒂夫轻易的找到了他的敏感点，却少从那里重重碾压，硬生生把性爱变成了单方面的惩罚。

正如领袖扼在彼得颈前的手，他掌控住了男孩的呼吸，那变成了另一个项圈，在年轻英雄脆弱的颈脖上，烙下清晰的痕迹。

彼得喘不上气。他的蜘蛛感应响得实在厉害，但刺痛早就被激烈的抽插撞散，彼得甚至听不清自己淫靡的呻吟，他只知道史蒂夫正在操他，这具年轻的躯体依旧透出活力，渴望着曾经年长的爱人的占有。

“史蒂夫…呜…”男孩稚嫩的哭腔听起来太过诱人，他对上史蒂夫的视线，浓重的欲望侵蚀着他漂亮的双眼，但他的倔强与固执仍旧无法掩藏，他一声又一声叫着领袖者的名字，像是在挑衅，在顽强反抗。

而结局必然是惨败。

史蒂夫没有做出回应，他只是吻去了男孩眼角的泪液，四倍血清改造过的体魄让他在性事中屡占上风，心软的男孩更让他方便操弄，而后他凑在男孩耳边，压低声音道：“我在里面，小彼。”

话语听起来太过色情，彼得不由得止住呜咽，他迟疑的侧过目光，用发红的双眼看朝史蒂夫，领袖者的眼睛里似乎藏有大海，彼得只是晃恍了下神，很快就被海浪卷没其中。

“彼得?”

激烈的撞击早就让男孩棕色的卷发散乱开来，史蒂夫将彼得额前的散发温柔地往后顺过，他轻轻吻了男孩的鼻尖，这与他极具侵略性的操干大相径庭。

彼得被吻得迷糊，酥麻的快感让他本能的扭腰迎合史蒂夫的操弄，粗壮阴茎狠重地碾过男孩正热情吸咬的内壁，龟头棱角来回撞上内里凸起处，那使得彼得呛出惊慌呻吟，他硬得难受的性器顶端也不断吐出白液。

随后史蒂夫扣住彼得的手，他引导着男孩将掌心贴在男孩自己平坦下腹的凸起处，隔着彼得的手背，他和男孩都清楚的感受到在皮肉之下，那根阴茎在男孩身体中是如何肆意作乱。

史蒂夫罗杰斯不可能这样对他，可是九头蛇新帝国的至高领袖会。那个人需要征服，为了达到目的，甚至可以不择手段，正如他哄骗彼得时说出的甜言蜜语，天真的彼得却信了这个美国队长一次又一次。

这是彼得相信他的最后一次。在史蒂夫将男孩硬生生操射以后，男孩仍继续狼狈的承受着他在体内里如野兽般粗蛮的撞击，他感觉他浑身写着史蒂夫的名字，胸口烙下的却是九头蛇的标识，而他没法反抗。

“彼得，看着我。”史蒂夫最终松开对男孩颈脖的桎梏，他认真看着彼得，身下又反复的狠狠顶撞数十下后，将精液浇进彼得体内，如同狮子留下嚣张记号。

彼得这时才失控的彻底流下眼泪来，他喘息着，用力的抓住史蒂夫，被泪液浸湿的双眼看起来可怜不已。

“史蒂夫…”

领袖者知道他为什么哭。

“我仍旧…坚信着你所构建的一切，一如既往。”

——彼得帕克已是战俘。


End file.
